The present invention relates to an upholstery material for use on motor vehicle seats and a method of making the same.
Some upholstery materials used on passenger's seats in motor vehicles comprise blocks for better cushioning capability.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-13919 published on Apr. 24, 1984 discloses an upholstery material composed of a sheet core and a pluraltiy of block cores disposed at spaced intervals on the sheet core. The block cores are covered with a face sheet and the sheet-like core is covered with a back sheet, the face and back sheets being stitched to each other at spacings between the block cores.
However, the above conventional upholstery material has been problematic in that since the block cores are of the same thickness, the user seated on the seat feels somewhat uncomfortable, and the rate of production of upholstered seats is poor because the number of manufacturing steps involved is increased due to the required steps of bonding the block cores to the sheet core and stitching the face and back sheets to each other.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional upholstery material.